1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a yellow toner, a developing agent, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus and an image forming process.
2. Related Art
A process for visualizing image information by forming an electrostatic latent image and developing the image such as an electrophotographic process is now utilized in various fields. Formation of an image by this process is performed by charging the whole surface of a photoreceptor (latent image holding member), exposing the surface of the photoreceptor with laser light that corresponds to image information to form an electrostatic latent image, then developing the electrostatic latent image with a developing agent including a toner to form a toner image, and finally transferring and fixing the toner image on the surface of a recording medium.
The toner used for the electrophotographic process is generally prepared by a kneading-pulverizing process including melt-kneading a plastic resin together with a pigment, a charge controlling material, a release agent, a magnetic substance and the like, and cooling, micropulverizing and further classifying the product.